


Box of Love

by KrimsonMistress



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Bromance, Cute, Fluff, Love Confession, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrimsonMistress/pseuds/KrimsonMistress
Summary: Sebastian is all alone in the office and wants to copy some reports from Josephs files. But instead of his computer password, he finds something else...





	Box of Love

It just had been this kind of day. Everything seemed to fuck itself up immediately. Sebastian overslept in the morning, stumbled across his own feet when getting up and received a bloody mark on his forehead because of the wall.  
On his way to work it started to rain and - of course - he didn't bring an umbrella. His trench coat was completely soaked when he finally arrived at the KCPD.  
Then, while lunch break, he had spilled coffee over his shoes, because the paper cup from the machine broke.  
But at least now it was almost time to call it a day. Time was slow as fuck, particularly because Joseph wasn't in the office with him. He was out on a crime scene with Kidman, but because of his massive amount of undone paperwork Sebastian did have to stay and work it off. He did. Kind of. But now, he was just leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling and thinking about how much he hated this day.  
With a deep sigh he looked back at his computer. Too many stuff to write. He totally wasn't in the mood for it and he couldn't even peek on Josephs reports… or could he? Maybe Joseph wrote down his password somewhere…

Sebastian stood up and went to his partners dainty cleaned up desk. There wasn't a note around, but maybe he would find one in a drawer. He checked all of them, but only found stuff like tissues, pens and other office supplies.  
His heart melted a little when he saw the pink plastic flower in the bottom drawer that his little daughter once gave to "uncle Jojo" as a gift. It made him happy that he kept it.  
A password note was nowhere to be found though. Just as he was about to close the last drawer he had opened, he saw an unfamiliar, not quite fitting to all those other supplies, blue box. Without further thoughts he dragged it out and opened it. No note in there either, but a massive amount of letters and valentine cards. At first he thought Joseph might have an admirer but then he noticed his name written on every. Single. Envelope.  
What the fuck. His first thoughts after noticing were pretty clear. He took a random valentines card out of the box. It was decorated with a cute bear holding a heart in his paws. Sebastian opened it and read the few lines written in Josephs neat handwriting.

 _Would you consider to be my Valentine?_  
_You don't have to, you know._  
_Just think about it. Maybe._

An eyebrow rising Sebastian closed the card an placed it back where it belonged. Then he took one of the letters and opened it up, read it, then took another one… there was definitely a lot of love for him in this box.

As he was reading a particularly long one, Joseph came back into the office. Sebastian looked sharply up and threw the letter back into the box, before he strolled over to him, confused and the box tucked under his right arm now.  
"Yo, Joseph. Is it possible that you might have a crush on me?"  
Joseph looked at him, shocked and his face as red as a tomato. "...No?" His brown eyes now were fixed on the box in Sebastians arm. He teared it away from him.  
"So... you do have a crush on me?"  
Glaring at his partner, Joseph aggressively put the box back into the drawer and closed it with a loud banging sound.  
"Sooo..." Sebastian drawled once again, crossing his arms. "You wanna have dinner? Tonight? Let's say... around eight."  
"W-what?" That had Joseph looking at him again, with an astonished glance.  
Sebastian started laughing. "I'm joking ya."  
"Oh..." Joseph adjusted his glasses. "Of course you do..."  
"But seriously, what's that stuff? You wrote like ten valentine cards for me. And even three times as much love letters. Don't ya think that's a bit... too much?"  
"It's not like I wrote them all at once, you know. But... good to know that you find it that amusing." Joseph plopped down in his chair and started his computer up.  
"You mind if I copy some of yer reports, partner?"  
"Of course not."  
"Yer the best. You deserve a big reward." Sebastian leaned down and didn't hesitate at all, giving Joseph a big smooch on the lips, grinning slightly.  
"Please don't..." Joseph muttered, blushing in an even deeper red than before.  
"What? Isn't that what you want?"  
"Not like that." With a deep sigh Joseph opened a folder on his computer. "Here. The reports. But... don't just copy them. Rewrite."  
"We're just like students, aren't we? You're the careerist." Sebastian grinned, looking from the screen back to his partner.  
"And you're the sportsman, I get it..." Joseph looked up with a little smirk. "Although I can run faster than you."  
"Pure allegations!"  
"It's not and you know it."  
"Yeah, I know." Sebastian took out his phone to take a few pictures of the reports. "Thanks, partner."  
"Always welcome." Joseph closed the files and opened a new one to write down whatever he was doing with Kidman.  
"You know..." Sebastian placed his head slowly on Josephs shoulder while he was still writing, but now with very shaky hands. "You wrote some very cute stuff."  
"Please don't make fun of me."  
"I'm not."  
"Why did you read them?"  
"Well, I think I have every right to read them. My name's written all over them."  
"That's... a point, I guess." Joseph stopped typing and slowly turned his face to the brunette.  
"Why didn't you give me anyone of them?"  
"At first, because of Myra. It would have been rude and senseless. And then... well since you don't like boys, I always thought it was senseless."  
"How do you know that I don't like boys?"  
“Do you...?"  
"I don't know. I never tried... that."  
"At least you're not disgusted."  
"Have you... ever been called disgusting?"  
"Sure. It's better now, but... When I was little, I got bullied a lot. Heh, you're right. I was the careerist."  
"No one bullies my Joseph." Sebastian growled silently, before he hugged the other man tightly. "Ya know, let's go have dinner tonight. I don't know, let's just try if it works."  
"Stop joking."  
"I'm serious now."  
"You... you really are?" Joseph looked surprised at him, but couldn't hide a light smile.  
"Let's call it a valentines date."  
"In May, huh? We're pretty late."  
"Better late than never!"  
"Yes... better late than never. But now get those reports done! I don't want you to get overtime!"  
Laughing, Sebastian went back to his desk. In the back of his mind he already knew how this evening would end. Without knowing, they had already been a couple for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> .  
> .  
> Written by Lucy  
> Artwork by Lucy  
> Corrected by Bibs


End file.
